<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a first for both of us by luminessen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262832">a first for both of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen'>luminessen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Boners, Breast Play, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Groping, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Implied Masturbation, Impregnation, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Bathroom, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Riding, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Study Date, Teasing, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wakes up from a <i>very</i> intense dream of making love with you. Problem is, the both of you haven't done it yet, leaving him and his imagination running wild everytime he sees you. </p><p>Until one day, he invites you over to his room where a study session turns into something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dreams and reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/gifts">potatingpotato</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i once saw a <a href="https://thirstyvolleyballhoe.tumblr.com/post/628585153894252544/when-you-start-reading-a-multi-character-fic-and">post</a> on potatingpotato's tumblr about there not being any smut for a character you like but shit tons for others, since theyre too 'ooc' but YO I GOT U!!!! im so sorry this is took me 3 months to write,,, i have had no inspo to write until kags' bday came up and i wanted to write a fic for him anyways, so ENJOY!!! we blueberry boi stans need to unite LMAO</p><p>this is also my first time writing a fic with chapters, so please forgive me about timing and pacing!! tags will be updated as the fic continues, and please dont be afraid to leave comments, feedback or just kudos!</p><p>this is written to celebrate kageyama's birthday albeit a bit late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING!!!</p><p>note: reader is a first year and kags is a third year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Kageyama’s grip on your hips tighten as his hips meet yours in an upward thrust, revelling in the way your smooth arms wrapped around his neck, your cheek pressed against his silky, raven locks as your plush chest bounces softly against his toned one, all these things about you drive him crazy. The warmth of your skin against his, the beads of sweat rolling down the spine of your back, the sweet cry at the feeling of him deep in you keeping the arousal deep within him burning.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He pushes you away from his body slightly, watching your chest heave in erratic breaths, bouncing slightly at the impact of his thrusts, his eyes darkening at the sight of your chest littered with bite marks and bruises, a satisfying sense of ownership rushing through him. The sight of your flushed face, bright red cheeks and furrowed brows at the immense waves of pleasure he was giving you made him snap his hips up, burying himself deep within you. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“A-ah! Tobio…!”</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The sound of his name leaving your lips swollen from the bruising kisses in such a breathy voice caused a growl to erupt from his throat, pushing you down on the bed to wrap your legs around his built form, the heels of your feet digging into the small of his back. Endless moans spill out of your lips at the intensity of him deep within your core, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace, the feeling of your tight walls squeezing against his member. He squeezes his eyes shut at the heat building in his lower stomach, the feeling of your plush lips pressing kisses against his cheek and ear not helping him in the slightest.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Your pants and shaky breath brush his ear as you whimper, “Tobi-kun, I-I’m, so close…! More! I—”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama snaps up at lightning speed at the shrill sound of his phone alarm, panting heavily at the erotic dream, sweat pooling underneath his bangs while his face was flushed with a bright red at the thought of your perfect form wrapped around him; the tight feeling around his pants getting worse at the thought. He glances at his phone, the screen showing 6:05AM. He stares at it for a few minutes, a frown growing deeper and deeper as he continues to stare at his phone before letting out a sound of frustration and flinging himself back on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been about eight months since the both of you started dating, you being the new first-year manager. You were hiding behind Yachi when you first met the team, reminding him of how Yachi did the same, though you were considerably taller than her. Kageyama being Kageyama, paid most of his attention on practising volleyball for the first few weeks after your arrival to the team, both of you not interacting much other than in the club or greeting him in the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until one night after practice when Kageyama was heading back to the club room did he see the gym lights on and heard the sound of the volleyball hitting the floor. He peeked into the gym from the side of the door, watching you attempt to keep the ball in the air, bouncing the ball against your forearms.</p><p> </p><p><i>At least her form is better than that dumbass,</i> he thought, before he was cut off by the sound of your gasp as the ball bounced off of your arm, watching the ball as it dribbled to his feet. Your eyes landed on a familiar pair of black shoes and quickly snapped up to meet Kageyama’s dark blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“K-K-Kageyama-senpai! I thought you left already?”</p><p> </p><p>You looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide and frozen stiff. He chuckled to himself at the thought before entering the gym. “I was about to before I saw the gym lights on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right…” you trailed off, looking around at the empty gymnasium. </p><p> </p><p>You felt nervous, this was the only time you two talked properly outside of you giving him bottles or helping him serve balls. You heard the squeak of his shoes against the floor as he moved to pick up the ball at his feet, closing in on you. Your neck craned up as he towered over you, stepping back a bit unconsciously at the sudden height difference. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” he passed you the ball, “were you practising?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. I just wanted to see what it felt like, since I’m watching everyone play everyday it’s so fascinating,” you said, a small smile growing on your face as you held the ball close to your chest, “Everyone looked so cool on the court, spiking and receiving,” your gaze met his with a sparkle twinkling in your [e/c] eyes, “but <i>you</i> looked awesome Kageyama-senpai! The best! Your sets are amazing! They go so fast, and they’re amazingly accurate! How do you...”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stood still for a moment, trying to process what you had said to him while you rambled on. He wasn’t sure if he misheard you or if he was dreaming, but looking at you staring at him with newfound excitement and respect made him short circuit and burst into a bright red; he was sure that you could see the smoke come out of his ears. You let out a sound of surprise, fidgeting over him, concerned about him considering he had not been moving for about a minute since you said that.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you okay? Do I need to call a teacher?!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No!” You flinched at his loud voice, stepping back. He cursed to himself, “I mean, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stood there, not saying anything to each other. You looked up at him before looking around. “Well, I think I should—”</p><p> </p><p>“I could teach you, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked a few times and titled your head. “Teach me what, senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Setting. You said it was cool, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes lit up with expectation and excitement, “Yay! Thank you, Kageyama-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Since then, both of you met up at least twice a week after practice to learn how to set, giving Kageyama a sense of pride that there was someone who looked up to him so much. On one or more occasions, you’d find yourself staring at Kageyama while he would give some feedback, watching the sweat run down the side of his face, travelling down his neck and into his shirt. The only way you would pay attention was him saying your name, bringing you back from your ogling.</p><p> </p><p>One day before practice, you asked him to meet you behind the gym, hoping to confess to him. He tilted his head in true Kageyama fashion, not understanding but agreeing anyways. The whole time during practice you were distracted, nervous how to confess to him, being prepared for ultimate rejection; that is, him not noticing that you had any feelings for him at all. You were so nervous that you didn’t realise a stray ball was on its way towards you before it hit you square on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Fast forward eight months, here he was, dreaming that the both of you... were...</p><p> </p><p>“Argh! Dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama runs his hand through his hair, staring at the ceiling. When the two of you first started dating, he could barely hold your hand without bursting into a tomato, save for Hinata catching him one time and never letting him hear the end of it. Now, he could somewhat kiss you despite him still being an awkward mess. Sure, he did think about having sex with you but...</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh, getting out of bed. He’ll have to deal with this another time. First, a cold shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, so please look forward to the next chapter! i will try my best to get it out ASAP!</p><p>tbh i feel that would be a bit weird if kags goes to his first year gf for help with studying, but considering he <i>isnt</i> the best, he would anyways. is that weird to anyone else? please let me know!!</p><p>dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on discord at: yec / lumi ( 〃▽〃)#4620</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Kageyama had that dream, his day so far has been somewhat...difficult. He barely made it to school in the morning, arriving a few minutes after you normally would as a result of spending a bit too long in the shower. The feeling of the water running down his back while he remembered your sensual moans and whimpers from his dream caused his cock to become hard at the thought, making Kageyama curse at himself before he took care of it in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Then came recess, where he stood up to run to the track field to hide from you, earning weird looks from track members thinking, <i>‘why is a volleyball player here?’</i>. He felt a nagging feeling in his chest, feeling guilty for ditching you. However, if he wanted to avoid growing a boner at school, he was sure he needed to avoid you and your wily charms and take his mind out of the gutter.</p><p> </p><p>However, he didn’t really need much help preventing his thoughts from drifting to images of you when the door to Kageyama’s classroom slams open, earning squeals from the girls standing close. All eyes land on a familiar orange haired shrimp who greets some of the students with a bright smile before finding Kageyama scowling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kageyama! Wanna—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grumbles as he approaches Kageyama’s table. “You don’t even know what I was gonna say!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were gonna ask me if I wanted to practise with you. Not in this heat, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata crosses his arms and lets out a small puff of air, clearly unimpressed. “Says the person who snuggles up to [Surname]-san even when it's 35 degrees<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup>. I don’t see you complaining there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well—” Kageyama pauses to think about what Hinata had just said before a frown grows on his face. Hinata could see a flush of pink slowly grow on his face, Kageyama coming to the realisation that the one person he <i>really didn't</i> want to see him doing PDA with you just did. “Did you just... when was this?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata backs away when Kageyama stands up abruptly, the chair slamming into the desk behind him, causing the guy behind him to drop his drink. “Oi, calm down Kageyama!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata quickly apologises to the guy, before thinking. “It was when you both were on the rooftop, I was trying to find you but <i>clearly</i> you were preoccupied,” He chuckles to himself, sending Kageyama a playful glance, “To be honest, I never took you for the cuddly type—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking dead!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs, zipping out of the room before Kageyama can catch him in a death grip. The latter sighs out of exasperation. After three years of being friends with that short, annoying but… average (Kageyama would <b>never</b> admit to <i>anyone</i> that the shrimp was good at volleyball) orange dumbass, he still manages to get on his nerves. With Hinata gone, Kageyama leans back on his chair, fanning himself in the sweltering heat, listening to the buzz of the ceiling fan spinning at an insane pace. He was surprised that the fan hadn’t spun off and hit the wall at how fast it was going. </p><p> </p><p>A yawn escapes him, tired from the slow and hot pace of the day. He leans his arms against the cool, wooden table, feeling the soft breeze waft through the large window as his head rests against his arms. The sounds of his classmates laughing and groaning drown out as his eyes start to close, drifting off into a short slumber before he hears faint footsteps near him.</p><p> </p><p>His chest breathes in and out at a slow, peaceful pattern, revelling in the quiet darkness. Suddenly, Kageyama sees your face pop up, spread out on his bed with your chest heaving in big breaths, your eyes closed as sweat dribbles down the side of your flushed cheeks. His eyes meet your dreamy ones, a lazy smile growing as your hand reaches out to cup his face, pulling him in to press a small smooch on the edge of his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing his face into your neck. He takes in your scent, burying his face further into the crook of your neck, imagining its soft plushness against his face, his hair tickling you with the strands while doing so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Kageyama-senpai…”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Your voice earns Kageyama a frown that grows on his face as he continues to drift off, trying his hardest to stop himself from going any further before he feels the familiar tightness in his pants once again. A gentle warmth rests against his shoulder, shaking him a bit which makes him shuffle against the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hm? Why does her voice sound so real?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama continues to stay still on the table in a deep sleep while you’re standing in front of his sleeping figure, leaning down to take a closer look at his sleeping face. You smile at the cute, drowsy expression etched on his face, mumbling and grumbling here and there. Finally, you were able to catch him since you weren’t able to find him all day, trying to visit his classroom multiple times only to be disappointed by his absence. However, he was fast asleep, so your only option was to continue to call out to him.</p><p> </p><p>You poked his shoulder, then his arm before poking the top of his head. “Kageyama-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>He snaps up at the sudden call of his name, ready to beat the shit out of Hinata for disturbing him but is instead met with a clear shot of the exposed chest, the top buttons of your shirt undone to beat the heat. He stares for a few seconds, taking in the sight of your smooth neck and décolletage that he dreamt about not long ago, his eyes traveling down the curved lines of the tops of your breasts, and stops at your tantalizing cleavage bound by a simple bra. His mind wanders to the thought of your breasts in his own hands, seeing how soft and plush they look. His eyes spot a tiny beauty mark on the top of your breast, and couldn’t help but continue to stare as his cheeks get more pinker by the second, flush across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai? What are you—” You question after seeing him freeze all of a sudden, noticing his stare and the blossom pink on his face, following his gaze to your exposed chest. An alarming red burst on your face, your hands flying to cover your chest and you step back to save yourself from further embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Kageyama stutters out, looking over to the side as if the sky was the most interesting thing. He blinks rapidly, the image of your bust burned into his memory. <i>I don’t think I’ll be sleeping well tonight…</i></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the whole peeking fiasco, Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief as you forgive him for peeking down your shirt. <i>‘It was an accident’</i>, you said, which made Kageyama wonder what would have happened to him if he did it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you want to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>You press a finger to your lips, thinking hard. “Ah! You have a test in two weeks, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tilts his head to the side, furrowing a brow in confusion. “I do? Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>An exasperated sigh leaves your mouth as you light smack your palm against your forehead. As a third year, you expected him to be more on top of his schedule and responsibilities but you've noticed while you were dating him that he only thinks about volleyball and nothing else (Kageyama would disagree). “Since a week ago, senpai! Even Hinata-senpai knows about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lets out a <i>'tch’</i> at the mention of Hinata’s name, frowning at the possibility that he’s getting a head start with studying for the test. “Well? What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to start studying for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>You pause, squinting your eyes at him. “When though?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama feels a strangled sound escape his throat as he tries to hold your piercing gaze for a few seconds before he turns to the side, refusing to make a comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Senpai! Last time you had a test you only knew about it two days before and <i>barely</i> passed.” You huff, knowing what will happen if you don’t keep him on track. “Imagine what would’ve happened if I wasn’t there to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is instantly reminded of what happened last time, spending all night cramming his face in text books for two nights straight. He could barely pay attention during practice he even got pelted in the face with a volleyball by Hinata once. He feels sweat drop from the crown of his head, and not from the heat. Yes, he will admit that his grades have not been the greatest since first year, and <i>yes</i>, you did help him (a lot) to bump up his grades, since he could only rely on Yachi for so many times.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll start studying soon. Did you want to come over and study together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I have a test this week so I’ll come over next week. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>A sweet smile blossoms on your face before you lean down, pressing a small kiss on the crown of his raven locks. You pull back, looking at him with starry eyes before you whisper, “Thank you, senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gets another peek of your bosom before you pull back completely, waving him goodbye as you leave the classroom. He sits there completely still, before a burst of red surrounds his face, short-circuiting at the amount of ceaseless erotic dreams of you and the peek of your chest giving him the final blow before he falls forward on his table, getting looks from his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I <b>really</b> hope the dreams stop, otherwise...I won’t be able to hold back.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> i use celcius in Australia, so that would be about 95 degrees fahrenheit.</p><p>im sorry i went WILD with teasing kageyama and i dont regret it HAHA poor dude has been tortured with dreams and now <i>that</i> happened? boi needs a break but messing with him is fun HAHA</p><p>next up: smut ;) <b>EDIT (31/12/20) THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT SMUT, IT WILL BE THE ONE AFTER, APOLOGIES!!</b></p><p>dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my <a href="https://luminessen.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. misunderstandings and moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WANT TO APOLIGISE PROFUSELY THAT THIS CHPATER <b>ISNT</b> SMUT BECAUSE:</p><p>1. i needed to build a set up that would lead smoothly into the lovin</p><p>2. i want it to be its own separate chapter</p><p>i know this may have disappointed all of you but rest assured i will work on it asap!!! in the mean time, enjoy some more kags and you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stands outside the school gates, leaning on the stark white concrete as he watches the last few students walk home, girls strolling arm in arm, joyful giggles and squeals escaping them. He watches them with a sense of exasperation, slouching his back further down as a sigh escapes him. </p><p> </p><p>His cheeks burn at the prospect of both of you in his room, <i>alone</i> for that matter. It wasn’t like you haven’t been to his place before, studying together, practising volleyball or just hanging out, but this time was different. Ever since he had that dream last week, he never could stop thinking about you, his mind was filled with different scenarios of you in his bed, you looking up at him with dreamy eyes in a daze, flushed cheeks and a tired smile or you bouncing on his lap, your hands gripping his shoulders as your eyes closed in overwhelming pleasure. He shakes his head fervently, slapping both his cheeks in an attempt to clear, earning himself surprised looks from students around him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It’s just a study session, we’re just going to study, nothing else is going to happen—</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait!” </p><p> </p><p>A familiar voice falls upon his ears, making him look up to see you looking back at him huffing slightly. Your hair stands up in strands, dishevelled from the running while your uniform looked like it was just thrown on. “Did you...<i>hah</i>...wait long?” you manage huff out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. I just finished my club activities,” He watches you breathe in heavily, furrowing a brow, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was just,” you take in a deep breath before continuing, “doing drills…with my club…”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama watches you lean against the wall, your sports bag hanging from your shoulder. You were part of the track and field club, starting out only this year, which has proved to be more intense and draining than you had thought. “You need more stamina,” you look at his blank stare incredulously before he continues on, “Otherwise you’ll never be able to run far enough.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence holds between the both of you before you let out a small chuckle at his serious expression. Ever since you met him and when you both started dating, the only thought you had was that he only cared about volleyball. While mostly true, you were pleasantly surprised about how much detail he put into researching and organising succinct training menus, he even had his own volleyball journal. After finding all of this out, you had a newfound respect for your boyfriend. “As much as I would <i>love</i> for that to happen right now Kageyama-senpai, we need to focus on your test that’s coming up in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama scowls at the mention of his test, looking to the side. Another laugh escapes your lips at his reluctance, something you found cute despite him being a very level-headed guy. “‘Kay, I guess I’ll go home then?”</p><p> </p><p>You turn around in the other direction before you feel his hand grip your wrist to pull you back. You peek over your shoulder to see his slightly alarmed face. “W-wait, we’ll study.”</p><p> </p><p>A cheeky grin grows on your face before you wrap your arms around his, pulling him to start walking. “Sounds good! Lead the way, senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh left him as he began walking, finding you annoying yet <i>super</i> cute at the same time, honestly not sure how he managed to get a girlfriend like you. Before the both of you became a couple, Kageyama thought you were a very quiet person, barely making any sounds during practice other than the usual “Wow!” or supportive clapping. But after hanging out with Hinata and Yachi a bit more, you started to show a little more light and personality, chatting to upperclassmen with a bit more confidence in yourself. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts of you are stopped short by the slight breeze that begins to pick up which then the tightening of your grip against his arm follows, feeling something soft pressing against his arm. A sense of dread runs through him before he looks down at you, cuddling his arm as if you were about to fall into a deep pit if you were to let go. His eyes then go to look straight down your shirt and catch a glimpse of your chest. A slight blush erupts on his cheeks before his eyes spot goosebumps on your arms, suddenly remembering that the only thing you were wearing was your school shirt, the thin fabric doing nothing to block the evening chill.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oi! Where is your jacket?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I left it at home today, but I didn’t think it was going to be <i>this</i> cold…” you say, your voice muffled by the fabric of his school coat. Kageyama lets out a soft sigh, looking forward. A wash of guilt runs through you, making you grip his arm a bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, let go for a sec.” Kageyama says, before you let go, staring at him in a questioning gaze. You watch him drop his bags and take off his jacket before wrapping it around your shoulders, admiring the way his jacket hangs loosely around your frame. He watches you slide your arms through the long sleeves, revelling in the oversized fit. You bring the jacket closer around yourself, burying your nose into the collar taking in Kageyama’s scent, smiling with pure joy. His eyes travel down your frame and spend a bit too long at the sight of exposed thighs brushing against the hem of your skirt, watching the way it flutters in the cold breeze and lifts up a bit, teasing him unintentionally. There was something about you in his clothes that made him feel a certain way, and it wasn’t a particularly bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Though as much as he would love to watch you continue to wrap yourself in his jacket, he was starting to feel the chill himself. “Are we gonna study or are you just gonna stand there and sniff my jacket?”</p><p> </p><p>You look up at him mid-sniff, a light blush growing on your cheeks. “Sorry,” you say before latching on to his arm again, “what about you though? Aren’t you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>The sight of you looking up at him with his jacket, your fingers barely poking out of the cuffs sends his heart racing a bit, making him look forward, “...Nah, I’ll be fine.” He steals another glance at you before mumbling, <i>“Plus, it looks better on you.”</i></p><p> </p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two of you enter his house, sighing a breath of relief after escaping the cold wind. You peer into the house, seemingly empty. “Hello?” you ask, receiving silence in response. “Where are your parents, Kageyama-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. They went to Tokyo for the week on a business trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. Well, I guess that just leaves us all alone. I’ll go set up!”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure. I’ll be there soon.” </p><p> </p><p>You head up to his room first, leaving him alone in the kitchen as he gets drinks for the both of you. This left him to think about what you had just said, the thing he was dreading the most for the past few days: the both of you, <i>all alone</i>. He instantly thinks about something the both of you can do, and it was obviously not studying. Then he thinks, did you even want to do it? The last thing he wanted was to force you into doing something you were uncomfortable with, let alone losing your virginity to him on a random day after school. Aside from all the dirty thoughts he had about you, actually <i>doing</i> it would be a very different story, so him waiting until you were ready was something he would be fine with. But if you <i>did</i> agree…</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Shit! Why of <b>all</b> times?!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He curses to himself, feeling the straining of his pants uncomfortable. He panics slightly as hears your footsteps come down the stairs, your head popping out from the side of the wall. “Senpai? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He rushes to the fridge, opening the door to hide himself, “Y-yeah, I’m just choosing drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well hurry up! We have some studying to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right.”</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sits next to you on the floor, leaning his elbow on the table as you shuffle around textbooks from your bag. “So, where should we start?”</p><p> </p><p>He stares at you with a blank expression, making no sound whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>A drop of sweat runs down your forehead as you clear your throat. “You’re great at kanji, so why don’t we focus on reading comprehension.” You bring out one of his textbooks, opening it to a passage. “How do you usually approach this, Kageyama-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“I read the text, then I go over the questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good! Let me just get the question book,” you lean over the table to reach for the said book, stretching your arm out. Kageyama moves back to leave you space but catches a glimpse of your shirt riding up your body, showing off the skin of your lower back, hips and stomach, your skirt covering less and less of your ass as you stretch further. He turns away before you sit back, looking at him with a furrowed brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, n-nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>You pout a bit, staring at him for a bit longer. Ever since last week, you noticed he was acting more fidgety and cautious around you, finding it hard to meet you directly in the eyes sometimes. In addition, he would also avoid you at school for days, only catching him during volleyball practice or texting him—despite him giving very curt responses. To be honest, it made you feel a bit confused and hurt, not being able to properly talk to him, making you think that you might have done something to make him avoid you like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, senpai? You seem more…alert and distant recently.” you say, your voice dwindling in slight disappointment. “Did I do something?”</p><p> </p><p>He notices this, watching your gaze fall to the floor with a twinge of sadness in your eyes. You grip the hem of your skirt, bunching the fabric. A sigh leaves his lips, frustrated at himself that he unintentionally made you feel this way while selfishly running away in order to prevent himself from spurring anymore of...<i>those</i> thoughts of you. He decides, he needs to be honest about his feelings if he doesn’t want to see you hurt any longer.</p><p> </p><p>He ruffles his hair out of nervousness, his heart beating fast. “Well, there <i>have</i> been some things that have been bugging me for the past few weeks. The main thing was that I recently had a dream, and in my dream…I don't know how else to say it but, I was having sex with you—”</p><p> </p><p>You stiffen at the word ‘sex’, your brain barely able to form any coherent thought at the sudden mention of the word. He glances up at you and continues on, “So whenever I saw or heard your voice, all I could think of was that dream. I felt guilty, having those thoughts, so I thought the best option was to avoid you, but obviously that wasn’t the best option. I’m sorry, [Surname].”</p><p> </p><p>A silence passes between the both of you, him watching you, waiting for some sort of reaction to his confession while you sit there, eyes wide and a bright blush on your face. You try to make some sort of sound but nothing comes out, obviously shocked at what just happened. Kageyama drops his head to the ground, beating himself up for such an embarrassing, dumb and inappropriate behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Kageyama picks up his head at lightning speed, hanging on every word you were about to say, “You wanted to…” you point at him, then at yourself, “with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah...but only if <i>you</i> want to! I’m not going to force you to—”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama pauses once he feels the warmth of your hand over his, your gaze glued to the floor with a bright shade of red across your cheeks. There have been some moments where you also have thought about wanting to have sex with him, though the thought of you bare naked in front of someone you adored was something that frightened you, dearly. But knowing him, your awkward, reluctant-to-study, amazing boyfriend wouldn’t ever make you feel bad about your appearance. </p><p> </p><p>You make a move to say something, Kageyama’s eyes watching you with expectation. “I also...want to do it. With you, Kageyama-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>He holds your hand in his, weaving your fingers with his. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>You tighten your grip in response, looking up at him with bright eyes and a slight smile, “If it’s with you, then, yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AGAIN, I APOLOGISE AGAIN FOR THE FALSE ADVERTISING!!! the smut <b>WILL</b> be up soon!</p><p>i hope everyone has been well this past month and i wanted to thank all of you for supporting me and my writing, so please enjoy the rest of 2020!! i will see you guys in 2021!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. if it's with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I also...want to do it. With you, Kageyama-senpai."</p><p>He holds your hand in his, weaving your fingers with his. “Are you sure?”</p><p>You tighten your grip in response, looking up at him with bright eyes and a slight smile, “If it’s with you, then, yes."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me first start by saying THIS IS 6K....i wrote 6k worth of smut...i thought this was going to only be 2k....but obviously my mind has gone deep into the gutter and added another 4k of smut LMAO...not surprised because this took me a week to write gotdam AHHA</p><p>this is where the fic get its E rating from—this will include explicit sexual scenes and languge (which is probably what u guys are here for so), if you are not comfortable with this PLEASE do not read.</p><p>well ANYWAYS, i finished this just in time for my birthday, so this is my gift to you guys (which is VERY self-indulgent) that i deprived you of—some sensual sexy times with our local volleyball idiot!!</p><p>warnings: unprotected sex, cockwarming, first time/loss of virginity, oral sex, blow jobs, neck biting, breast play, riding, creampie, mild pregnancy kink annnnnnnnnd there may be some more but i cant think of any LMAO</p><p>please enjoy the last chapter of my first multi-chapter fic and i hope to see you in my next one!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“If it’s with you, then, yes.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Your confession gave Kageyama an indescribable sense of closure and relief, now knowing that you also wanted to take your relationship further. He looks at you, gauging your nervous expression which made him a tiny bit more relaxed, knowing that you were more nervous than him reassured him that he wasn’t the only one. The sight of you fidgeting before him was something he found adorable, a sudden urge to kiss you rising within him. He leans forward, placing a hand to rest near your knees, looking at you with conviction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.”</p><p> </p><p>A squeak escapes you before you slowly nod, watching Kageyama close the distance between you. You close your eyes before you feel him press his lips against yours lightly. It was soft and tentative, but you couldn’t help but freeze slightly at the feeling, only for him to back away. His nose brushes yours, gauging your reaction before he goes back in, kissing you with more confidence, making you lean back on your ass. You relax your body, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for balance as your lips move in a slow tandem, feeling his hands travel down the smooth surface of your thighs, gripping them to lift you up before placing you lightly on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He moves your legs apart to rest at his hips, letting him slide between them, closer towards your body, the edge of your skirt brushing against him as he continues to capture your lips in a heated lip lock, caging the side of your head with his forearms as his hands grip the blanket. You feel something wet against your lips, pulling back at the strange feeling, effectively breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I wanted to try something. Open your mouth a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>You blink up at him before doing so, feeling his lips on yours again, this one more passionate and steamy, the sounds of your lips smacking filling the room. You feel his tongue enter your mouth, prodding against yours, his hand wrapping around the back of your head to push you closer to him. Your eyes close at the intense kissing, trying to keep up as you grip his biceps, a moan of pleasure escaping you. Both of you freeze, eyes opening before the sound of your lips separating fill the bedroom along with heavy panting from the both of you as Kageyama breaks the kiss, forming a trail of saliva from the intense kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looks at you with a slight surprise, taken aback at the suggestive sound,  “You…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know what that was, I’m sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>He cuts you off by kissing you again, only softly this time. He breaks away and wipes his mouth with his hand before he hovers over you, feeling your breath fanning against his lips, taking in your dishevelled appearance, laying back on the bed with your shirt riding up your stomach, giving him a peek of the contours of your skin. He meets your dreamy gaze, the half-lidded eyes and slightly open mouth panting as you catch your breath, the hazy blush across your face doing nothing to hide the intensity of the kiss, only making the strain in his pants even more unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise. I liked it. I want to hear more of it.”</p><p> </p><p>You flush at his words, turning your head to the side out of embarrassment, as you pant heavily. He brings his large hand to cup your face, making you face him, his heart clenching at the way you close your eyes, bringing your own hand to snuggle further into the warmth. His fingertips dance across the skin of your cheek, tracing the faint outline of your vein under the thin skin. You squirm at the ticklish feeling, giggling slightly. You peek at Kageyama’s face, watching the way his hair was ruffled, tufts of his black locks pointing outwards as his eyes focus on the skin of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>His dark blue eyes meet yours, watching you blink up at him before blushing intensely, looking to the side. “Can I call you…’Tobio-senpai’?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen at the sound of his given name coming from you, reminding him of the way you said his name in such a breathy voice in his dream sends shivers down his spine. You look at him after the lack of response, unsure of his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Tobio’.”</p><p> </p><p>You blink once. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He meets your confused eyes. “Just ‘Tobio’. What about you, ‘[Name]’?”</p><p> </p><p>You flinch at the sound of your given name from his lips, blushing a brighter red, if that was possible. “I like that,” you smile shyly at him, “a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>A small grin forms on his lips, leaning down to press a kiss on your lips before he travels to your jaw, peppering small kisses down the column of your throat. His hands pull aside your collar to reach the base of your neck, burying his nose in your warmth. You shut your eyes close at the ticklish feeling of his breath against your skin, grasping the fabric of his shirt as he nibbles on the side of your neck, his teeth biting at the thin skin, causing dark bruises to form on your neck. You let out a quiet moan at the sharp feeling, his lips travelling across your neck to the other side near your collarbone, making another there. You bury your face in his shoulder, your leg wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer to you, your airy breaths and sensual moans fanning against his ear sends shivers down his neck, causing a low groan to escape him, vibrating against your wet skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Tobi—<i>ah!</i>”</p><p> </p><p>You gasp at the feeling of him biting down a bit too hard on your neck, earning a soft kiss in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he murmurs against your skin, dragging his tongue against the column of your throat, “say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>You moan at the wet, erotic feeling of his tongue, letting out breathy pants. “Tobio…”</p><p> </p><p>He growls against your skin at the sound of his name, sucking hard on the broken skin. Your toes curl against the blanket, bringing your legs tighter around his waist, effectively lowering his hips to meet yours. You feel a stiffness against your core, gasping at the contrast while a strangled noise leaves him. He bucks his hips a bit, feeling the tension between his legs extremely good against your warm core, the layers of clothes not helping with the tightness. Your moans are swallowed by Kageyama as he captures your lips in a messy kiss, his hand pushing your lower back up to meet your clothed center with his pelvis, the friction of your soft, plush body against his chiseled one not helping to stop his lower stomach from burning with built-up arousal. He’s addicted to the rush of pleasure that runs through him, heavy pants and breaths escaping him.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed you were the same as your body squirms underneath him gripping his shirt until your knuckles turned white. “W-wait!”</p><p> </p><p>He had to use all of his willpower not to continue grinding his hips against you, his chest heaving as he pants heavily. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...want you to come...inside…me.” you confess, whispering in his ear as you couldn’t bear to say that straight to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama freezes at what you just said, not believing for a second that you had said something so dirty yet still be able to be so <i>adorable</i> at the same time. He lets his head drop against the pillow, groaning out of sexual frustration, arousal and want, his raven strands tickling your face. “You’re going to be the death of me, [Name].”</p><p> </p><p>You just blink at him, feeling him drag his hand down the side of your body, brushing against your breast, tracing the curve of your waist before resting at your hip. His fingers play with the hem of your shirt, his eyes meeting your dreamy ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>You hesitate. “C-can you first?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gives you a kiss on the side of your face before he sits back on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his broad shoulders, your eyes travelling down to his defined chest toned from intense volleyball games and practice, to his stomach, staring at his abdominal muscles before he hovers over you again. Your hand reaches out to trace his collarbones, feeling him flinch. Your fingertips continue to travel down the sweaty skin, feeling the rock hard muscles of his stomach before stopping at the buckle of his belt, flushing a soft red. You look up at him from under your eyelashes, watching his face blush from your feather-like touch. </p><p> </p><p>Your hands reach over to wrap around his neck, splaying across his naked back as you pull his ear to your lips, pressing soft kisses near the spot where his face and ear meet, nibbling on the shell of his ear. He wraps his arms around your waist in response, shuddering at the feeling of your hazy breath near his ear, bringing you closer to his body and burying his face in your clothed shoulder. “You can take off my shirt now, senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>He clutches your hips tightly after giving your consent, pulling back to look in your eyes. “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>You don’t say anything, instead bringing his hand to your mouth, pressing a kiss on his palm before moving it to the top button of your shirt. He gulps deeply, as if there was a golf ball stuck in his throat. Various thoughts float through his mind as he pushes you down onto the bed and begins to unbutton your shirt, all of them making him excited yet nervous to see your body. He undoes the last button, the colour of your bra peeking out from between your shirt before he removes the shirt from your body, chucking it to the floor. You reach back to undo your bra, letting it fall off your chest before throwing it on the floor. You lean back against the plush blanket, exposing your bare breasts to Kageyama, hovering over your half-naked form. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes land on your chest, taking in the sight of your breasts heaving as you breathe in and out, recognising the small beauty mark on the top of your right breast that he accidentally saw, now in full view. He follows the round swell of your breasts with his eyes, wondering how they would feel in his hands. He watches the way your nipples become stiff under the cold chill, spurring a sense of arousal through him. You watch him stare at your body, what seemed like seconds of him staring at your chest felt like hours to you, making you blush at the intensity of his focused gaze and you can’t help but bring your arms to your face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring...it’s embarrassing.” you say, muffled by your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>You lift your arms to peek at Kageyama, who brings his hand to the side of your stomach, squishing the slight pudge, enjoying the way his fingers sink into your skin. He looks back at you, waiting for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“B-because...they’re not <i>that</i> big, and my stomach—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about that.”</p><p> </p><p>He cuts you off, cupping your breast with his hand, his fingers squeezing at the flesh. You close your eyes at his grasp with your mouth closed tight, gripping his arm as he massages your soft mounds, fingers grabbing, brushing and kneading at your supple skin. He places a kiss on your beauty mark, earning a gasp from you, licking at your warm skin, pressing open mouthed kisses on the tops of your breasts. Your hand snakes up to his hair, gripping the base of his head as he bites and sucks at the delicate skin, patches of purple and blue forming across your décolletage. You let out soft moans and whimpers at the sharp and wet sensation on your chest as his tongue drags across your sweaty skin to the valley of your breasts, placing a mark in the middle. You feel a particular sting, drawing out a loud whimper from you, pushing his head further into your chest, Kageyama feeling the plushness against his face.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back, his eyes darkening at the sight of your chest covered in a sheen of sweat and saliva, scattered with deep purple marks. He dives to latch on to your nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue while his other hand plays with your other breast. Your heavy pants fill the room with puffs of air leaving your lips at an erratic pace as he continues to suck, biting down on the sensitive flesh. He lets go of your abused nipple and moves to cover the other one with his mouth, swirling it with his tongue as his fingers pinching the neglected nipple. Your body writhes with pleasure and slight pain before his lips let go with a sucking sound, now trailing down your breast to press kisses on your stomach, tensing as his lips go lower and lower, reaching your skirt. You blush heavily but lift your hips up, unzipping the skirt to reveal your panties. You press your thighs together in a poor attempt to hide yourself from him, your hands covering the fabric of your panties. He frowns at this, grabbing your wrists to move them, pressing kisses on the inner part of your wrist. </p><p> </p><p>He brings your hand to place on his chest above his heart, where you feel his heart racing underneath your hand. You look up at him with wide eyes, slightly shocked that even a person like him who has been to Spring Nationals several times and faced many powerhouse schools is...nervous?</p><p> </p><p>“I can get nervous too, you know. I’m not a robot.” Kageyama interjects.</p><p> </p><p>You blink up at him before bursting into giggles. “It does seem that way though! Everytime I see you at school or at a match, you have the same blank expression.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowns, “Only because I have nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p> </p><p>You pout at his bluntness, “Then what about when you have tests?”</p><p> </p><p>A strangled sound stops short at his throat, obviously touching a sensitive subject. You giggle at him again, your sweet laughter filling the room. He watches you with warm eyes, loving the way you wear your heart on your sleeve, your emotions contagious. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel a bit better?”</p><p> </p><p>You brush away a stray tear from your eyes, clutching your stomach from laughing a bit too hard. You push yourself to lean on your forearms, cradling the back of Kageyama’s head to press a kiss on his forehead before bumping yours against him. “Yes, much better, Tobi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>He furrows a brow at the weird nickname. “<i>‘Tobi-kun’</i>?”</p><p> </p><p>You lean back, bringing his hands to your hips, “Don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>He leans in to press a kiss on your stomach before a slight blush erupts on his face, “...It’s not that I <i>don’t</i>,” he mumbles, voice muffled by your skin. To be completely honest with himself, he absolutely adored the nickname, he’ll just have to remind you not to call him that in front of Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls down the sides of your underwear slowly, your hips lifting slightly to reveal bare womanhood. Your heart pounds in your chest in a renewed sense of nervousness, but weak enough to keep your hands folded under your chest. You feel his breath fanning against your inner thigh, the tickle of his butterfly kisses and his teeth tugging lightly at your skin make you squirm with a sense of pleasant surprise, feeling him inch towards your warm center. Kageyama holds your outer thighs with a steel grip, feeling the thickness in his hands, sinking into his palms as he takes in your pulsing core. A wave of self-consciousness flushes over you at the thought of being fully bare before him, your sticky skin, eyes dilated and uneven breaths do nothing to prevent your visage to become more undone as he places a tentative kiss on your lower lips. Your hips twitch at the sensation of his kiss, a squeak leaving you. He catches your eyes peering down at him, eyes full of hazy pleasure, expectation and desire, the hand on his hand more than enough to tell him to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth latches on to your lower lips, his tongue lapping slowly at your warmth while sucking your bud with an intensity that causes your thighs to close in around his head, your lower stomach clenching at the pleasurable abuse of your core. He pulls your leg out, your heels resting on the large expanse of his back, knocking against his toned body as you continue to squirm at the waves of pleasure building up. Short breaths and whiny moans spill out of your lips, beads of sweat rolling down your forehead which trail down the expanse of your body, the cold air of the room doing nothing to beat the fire burning in your lower stomach as Kageyama continues to press his tongue, savouring the taste of you—salty and sweet. Both your hands shoot down to grip his locks, pressing him closer to your pelvis, writhing uncontrollably on the bed as you lose yourself in the intoxicating pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“T-Tobio! A-ah... more!”</p><p> </p><p>You cheeks burn a cherry red at the loud sucking sounds, growls and groans from Kageyama vibrating against your clit as you cannot help but let out breathy moans of your own, your lungs burning. He holds your thighs down as he continues to lap up your wetness, pressing his tongue into you, feeling you clench on his tongue tightly. You let out a strangled whine as a wave of pleasure washes over you, pulling his head closer to you as your cum spills out onto his awaiting tongue, Kageyama’s hands splayed across your hips to keep you down. You twitch slightly as you cum, your lower half flopping onto the bed as your chest pants in erratic breaths, hips twitching visibly at the insane amount of euphoria and ecstasy, your thighs loosening their grip around his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah...Tobio, that was…”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gave your slit one last lick before pulling his face away from your core, looking straight at you. “You came so much.”</p><p> </p><p>You blush at his blunt observation before he sits up, his chest rising and falling at a slow but heavy pace, wiping your essence off the back of his hand as he takes in your dishevelled appearance, loving the way your chest glistens with sweat, the way your hair sticks to your forehead, eyes closed in exhaustion. He leans over you, catching your lips in a hard kiss, making you taste yourself from his lips—letting out a lazy moan at the strange taste and exhaustion, wrapping your arms loosely around his sweaty back. He pulls back, the tightness in his pants pulses, but he ignores it to return between your legs, moving them apart slightly. You shiver at the feeling of the air hitting your core, the feather-light sensation of Kageyama’s finger running over your abused lower lips, earning a whine from you. He gathers the slick on his finger before pushing slowly into your vagina, the way your warm, velvety walls clench tightly around him sends shivers of excitement through him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tight, [Name]. So warm.”</p><p> </p><p>You cover your face with your arms, bursting into a flush pink, “Don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing…”</p><p> </p><p><i>Cute</i>, he thinks to himself before his hands go to unbuckle his belt hastily, throwing it to the floor as he begins to unzip his pants. The sounds catch your attention, and before he knows it he finds your hands stopping him. “[Name]?”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t…” You trace the lines of his defined abs before looking back up at him, “I want to make you feel good, Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>It was his turn to feel bashful under your piercing gaze, the feeling of your fingertips near his crotch teasing him. “You don’t have to, you know. Only if you’re comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>You smile at his consideration, leaning up to press a small kiss on his lips. “You’re so kind, Tobi-kun. But I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>He kisses you back before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, watching you kneel in between his legs naked, looking up at him with bright eyes as you hug your chest, squeezing your breasts together. Seeing you in between his legs spurred endless dirty thoughts that sent excitement running through him, something about the way you looked up at him with such an innocent expression about to do something so dirty made his dick more harder. You catch Kageyama’s gaze before your hands reach his pants, unzipping them slowly before helping him pull down his pants, revealing his trunks. The bulge in his underwear catches your attention, placing a tentative hand on it, earning a sharp intake of breath from Kageyama. You hook your finger in the band of his underwear, pulling it down as he helps you remove them, ultimately freeing his throbbing member.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighs at the loss of the constricting confines of his underwear, the cold air hitting the heat of his skin. He watches you stare at his member in pure curiosity and slight fear at the sheer size of his manhood, silently thinking to yourself how in the world <b>that</b> was going to fit. You quickly sneak a glance at your boyfriend, his face a light pink and his hair tousled from when you ran your fingers through his hair before placing a hand on the base of his cock, squeezing lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ngh…!”</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of your hand on his hard member felt refreshing, the smoothness of your hand pumping his cock in short pumps felt ten times better than when he did it himself, thinking back to when he had non-stop dreams about you. You press a soft kiss against the head of his member, lapping at it with the base of your tongue. Soft pants escape Kageyama as he watches your shower kisses and short licks on his dick, gripping the blanket tight in his hand. He feels his stomach clench at the warmth of your tongue on his member wrapping around the head of his member, precum oozing out. You pull back, cringing a bit at the weird, salty feeling on your tongue before swallowing it down, placing your lips again on the tip of his cock, taking him in your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, [Name]...!”</p><p> </p><p>His hips twitch at the warmth of your mouth surrounding him, your head bobbing up and down the top half of his cock, massaging underneath him with your slick tongue. He tries to keep his moan in, failing to do so as he feels the slight brush of your teeth each time you suck on him. His head lulls back, eyes closed in pleasure as he places his hand on the back of your head, pushing you further down his dick. Your cheeks flush at the erotic sounds he lets out, watching him struggle to maintain his composure, and you can’t help but feel somewhat proud at his moans and breathy sighs that you were causing. You feel him throb in your mouth, making slight whimpering sounds against him as his hips move slightly as he pushes you down his dick, feeling the warmth of your mouth encompass him. Your nose brushes against his pelvis as your take all of him, puffs of air escaping your nose rapidly before his hips speed up slightly, the tip of his cock brushing against your throat each time he thrusts into your mouth, your brows furrowing and cheeks flushing with pink as you grip his inner thighs for support at the intense bucking of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>You continue to run your tongue underneath as he guides your head up and down, frowning deeply at the familiar heat in his stomach, his release coming soon. He pulls out of your mouth, his dick twitching as his pearl essence leaks out onto your tongue, continuing to spill down your mouth as his dick leaves your mouth with a slight <i>‘pop’</i> sound. He pumps his cock, letting more cum spurt out before he lets out a series of groans and sighs, sweat shining on his body as his member twitches slightly. He leans back on his arms, catching his breath before his eyes widen at the sight of you on your knees, his load dripping down your face and out your mouth which is slightly open to show your tongue covered with cum. Your chest is huffing up and down, the sheen of sweat and cum spread across the tops of your chest, dripping down the valley of your breasts as you look up at him through your eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama doesn’t move, enraptured by the sight of you drenched in his cum which was extremely hot, something that he thinks will be stuck in his mind for the next few days. He continues to stare at you trying to wipe the sticky essence with your bare hands before rushing to get tissues and wipe it off of you.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, [Name]. You can spit it out—” He wipes your chest while you kneel there in a dreamy state, wiping the cum off your lips before swallowing it.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oi! You didn’t have to do that!”</p><p> </p><p>You cringe a bit at the slightly bitter taste, the salty and sweet sensations washing over. You look at Kageyama’s flushed face before pulling him down and placing a kiss on his lips, Kageyama tasting himself. He’s left stunned silent before you wrap your arms around his shoulders, burying your face into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>You place a kiss on his chest, above his heart, “Can we do it now?”</p><p> </p><p>He lifts you up as soon as you ask that, hearing you squeal before your back hits the blanket watching Kageyama hover over you, kissing your cheek which earns soft giggles from you. He settles himself between your legs, aligning the tip of his cock to your slick entrance. You hear him curse before pulling away from you.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, a frown etched on his face. “I...don’t have any condoms. So we can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>You look at him before flushing red, looking to the side. “I’m, uh,” he looks at you, waiting for you to continue, “I’m on the pill, so…”</p><p> </p><p>He blinks in surprise before returning to you, thanking you before he leans over you, aligning his member against your lower lips, your breath hitching in anticipation and nervousness. Kageyama keeps his eyes on your face as he pushes into you slowly, the creases on your forehead deepening as his dick disappears further into you. You bite your lip at the slight pain as he enters you, your hands clinging onto his arms, the grip of your fingers tightening at the weird, full sensation of him inside of you. He stops until his pelvis is pressed against yours, pulling your legs to wrap around his hips as he inches closer, pressing soft kisses on your chest, trailing up your neck to your ear, whispering sweet nothings to make you relax. He does everything in his power not to thrust his hips into you, to make you uncomfortable, your warm walls stretching and convulsing around his member, the slick and tight feeling making it hard for him to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“<i>Fucking hell</i>, you’re so—” A moan slips from his lips before he watches your strained expression. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tobi...I’m okay but,” You hand fumbles to find his, fingers slipping through and gripping it tightly, “it’s a bit strange…”</p><p> </p><p>“We can wait, just relax.” he says, gripping it back in response.</p><p> </p><p>The both of you stay like that for a few minutes before you relax your body, shifting your hips a bit in experimentation. You gasp at the sharp sensation of pleasure while Kageyama grunts in your ear, his grip of the blanket tightening. His hand moves to thread his fingers through yours, pressing your hand into the bed as his other rests at your hip, pushing you closer to him as he starts to thrust in short, swift movements, earning muffled moans from you as you bite your lip. You tighten your grip around his body, your ankles locking around his lower back as he moves harder against you, your heavy breath fanning against his ear, making goosebumps run down his skin as the tight warmth around his cock has him squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>“<i>Tobio…!</i>” you whine as your body shivers with desire, your legs shaking slightly at the intense slamming of his hips against you.</p><p> </p><p>He bucks harder into you at the sound of his name, you feeling the bed move slightly under you as his balls slap against you each time he thrusts. Drool dribbles down the side of your mouth as you moan loudly, bouncing off the walls of his room. He presses a hard kiss against your mouth, swallowing your whines and whimpers as he pushes into you hard, pulling out halfway and slamming back into you. </p><p> </p><p>“S-so good, Tobio, more! I want—<i>ah!</i> Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Your sweet moans increase in volume as he bites your neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh before another hickey blooms on your abused skin. You bite down on his shoulder, crying out of pleasure as your nails down down his broad back, red marks trailing down his skin. The salty taste of sweat fills your mouth, puffing out hot air as you feel the familiar warmth in your stomach starting to grow, your orgasm close. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m close, Tobi! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck—! Me too, [Name],” he puffs out.</p><p> </p><p>You tighten around his cock, hearing his breath hitching at the constricting feeling of your walls. He thrusts his hips a few more times with strength before pushing into, burying his cock deep within you, twitching as he cums inside of you, spurts of pearl ribbons coat your velvety walls. Both of you don’t move, your chests heaving in tandem to catch your breath. You look up at him with crystal tears threatening to fall from your eyes, face painted with a hazy pink glow as you lazily drag your fingers up into his hair again, running them through his locks, watching him with tired eyes. You bring your mouth to his ear, kissing the spot where his ear and face met.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is speechless once he hears those words, his body frozen as you start to kiss his cheeks, forehead, nose, wherever you could press kisses on your boyfriend’s face, a sense of desire burning within you. You’re in the middle of pressing a sweet kiss on his lips before he lifts you up to straddle his lap, his hard cock still deep within you. You squeal at the sudden movement, grabbing his shoulders for balance before looking at him incredulously. You feel his hands grip your hips tightly, before capturing your lips in an intense kiss, moaning against his lips as his hands travel down your back to grab your ass, his fingers squeezing at the soft flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama breaks the kiss to press kisses against your jaw, nibbling softly. “I love you too, [Name],” he mumbles against your skin.</p><p> </p><p>Your breath hitches at the sound of the special words reciprocated back to you, an overwhelming sense of love flowing through you as you hug Kageyama tightly, your breasts pressed against his toned chest. “I’m so happy…”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stay like this, in each other’s embrace before you feel his member twitching eagerly inside of you. You pull back to look at Kageyama’s flushed expression, who avoids your eyes. “Do you want to do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No.”</p><p> </p><p>You roll your hips against his lap, earning a soft hiss from Kageyama. You giggle before brushing some of his bangs away from his face. “You can do whatever you want to me, Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>The second you uttered those words, you felt his hands grip your thighs, lifting you up only to pull you down to meet your hips with his. A strangled whimper leaves your lips at the new angle, the cum stuffed in your vagina leaking out onto his thighs. He watches your breasts bounce lightly at the rhythm of his hips, pressing a kiss on your sticky skin, capturing a nipple in his mouth as his fingers dig into your plush skin. The view of you bouncing on his lap spurs an intense wave of want and desire through him, too desperate to let this moment end as the rush of ecstasy and euphoria making his mind go hazy with desire—for you.</p><p> </p><p>His hand grasps the back of your neck, pulling it back to place sloppy kisses along your jugular, revelling in the sweet whimpers and moans that you make only for <i>him</i>. The thought of someone else being able to see your flushed, dazy expression and hear sensual sounds making him go crazy, his teeth biting down hard on your shoulder, sucking the damaged skin. His tongue glides over the bite marks, lapping up beads of sweat as his hands grip your hips, ass, back—-anywhere to keep your body closer to his.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh—Tobi-kun, more!” You cry into his ear, lifting yourself from his lap to push his length into you one more time, obsessed with the way he fills you up.</p><p> </p><p>He watches the bump in your stomach grow each time he penetrates you, eyes focused on the lines of your stomach, the way his cock slides into your warmth with ease, your hands gripping his head with no intention of letting go—everything about you makes him go crazy with arousal and affection. Your half-lidded eyes are muddled with overwhelming hunger for him, spurring him on to keep going. Yet, his thrusts began to lose their rhythm, slowing down into soft, subtle shifts. You whine at the loss of the rapid onslaught of pleasure, a teasing smirk growing on his face as you beg for him to continue. Of course, you will get what you want as you have Kageyama wrapped around your finger, whether you know it or not. He grunts, returning to the quick, addicting pace of his thrusts, groans and grunts leaving his red lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, like that—you feel <i>so</i> good, Tobi-kun…!” your head lulls back, eyes screwed at the feeling of him deep within you.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of that dreaded nickname leaving your lips in such a sexy way sends him into shambles, his sense of sanity crumbling as your walls convulse around him, your cum coating his cock with your sweet essence. You cry out a high pitched moan at the feeling of your release, your body falling onto his as he continues to thrust into you. He pushes into a few times before he feels his lower stomach tense, a final, deep thrust before he releases his load into you again, hearing you sigh at the wonderfully warm and full feeling of his cum in you. </p><p> </p><p>All that could be heard was the tired panting and subtle sloshing of your juices mixed with his as you adjust your position on his lap, some leaking out and coating his thighs. A dreamy sigh leaves your lips as you snuggle into his warmth, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. His hand travels from the arch of your back to caress your stomach, the feeling of the slight bump from his cum inside of you under his fingertips fueling something inside of him that he never knew he would ever think he would be into. Yet the possible thought of your belly stretched out with his child made him feel some sort of way, a way that he would have to keep under wraps for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“[Name]?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I a bit...too hard? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>You smile tiredly at his concern, finding it very cute and sweet. “Everything from my hips and below hurt, but I don’t really mind it.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates before he gives you a reply, the tightening of his grip showing his sense of guilt. “That so? Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, I don’t mind because it’ll remind me of this special moment,” You lean back to cup his face in your hands, pressing a kiss on his eyebrow before bringing his ear to your lips, “so don’t hold back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama buries his face into your chest, nodding slightly. You giggle at his bashfulness before pressing a kiss on his forehead, cradling him close to your heart as you bask in his warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOU MADE IT!!! thank you for sticking around this mess of a fic—if there are any inconsistencies or grammar mistakes please let me know (i finished this at 2am so it could happen).</p><p>dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my <a href="https://luminessen.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>